1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation route cooperation navigation system and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a system and method capable of smoothly performing cooperative cluster driving by mutual cooperation of mobile objects.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, cooperative cluster driving technology has features in which a plurality of vehicles maintain a predetermined safety distance, perform cluster driving, and share (periodically exchange) vehicle driving information while driving into clusters and cooperating with each other.
One among the plurality of vehicles performing the cooperative cluster driving described above drives as a leader vehicle, and remaining vehicles excluding the leader vehicle drive as member vehicles.
A terminal located in the leader vehicle transmits its own vehicle driving information to the member vehicles, and terminals located in the member vehicles provide a navigation service according to the driving information received from the leader vehicle so that their own vehicles maintain the same speed, direction, etc. as the leader vehicle.
In the cooperative cluster driving technology, the driving information of the leader vehicle should be exactly transmitted to the member vehicles with a delay time and a cycle within several tens of ms.
Accordingly, the plurality of vehicles performing the cooperative cluster driving should maintain a predetermined distance (a visible distance or a communicable range, etc.) from each other.
However, the cooperative cluster driving technology has a problem in which communication failure occurs when distances between the plurality of vehicles performing the cooperative cluster driving are far above the predetermined distance (the visible distance by a driver, or the communicable range), or another external vehicle comes between the plurality of vehicles, and there are no solutions in this situation.
Further, the cooperative cluster driving technology has a problem in which a preceding vehicle cannot recommend an optimum route instead of its own driving route to a trailing vehicle when its own driving route is not the optimum route, and the trailing vehicle which is being driven ahead of the preceding vehicle cannot be set as the preceding vehicle.